puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Blu-rays
All the different Blu-Rays of the movies released around the world. Sets There were five box sets in total released that compiled the movies onto Blu-rays. The first was a limited edition cardboard trunk set that included the original movie and two copies of Axis of Evil (one on DVD) along with trading cards and mini posters. This set was limited to 1800 units. The second box set was released by Fullmoondirect and featured the original three movies. The third set was the same but with European artwork and the final set was a limited edition wooden trunk that was limited to only 100 units and had eleven movies, a mini Blade figurine and Arcana of the Puppet Master, which was a special features disc that included hours of never before seen footage from the set of the movies. 15595_back.jpg|2010 cardboard trunk set Blue.png|Fullmoon's boxset of the trilogy S-l1600.jpg|German trilogy boxset bluset.jpg|Limited edition wooden trunk set Untitled233.png|Special features disc PM_12BR_BoxSet_900web.jpg|12 disc set Puppet Master The original movie had two different transfers. The original one from Fullmoondirect and a more crisp transfer that was released with 88Films in the UK. The 88Films release also includes two commentary tracks. 10560_front.jpg|Fullmoon direct release puppet-master-editada-a-finales-de-mes-posiblemente-r-original.jpg|Spanish release aussieone.png|Australian release Retro-VHS-ad.jpg|VHS style Blu-ray set Puppetbig99.jpg|88Films UK release germanray.jpg|German release GermaBluray.jpg|Austrian release puppet_master_bd.jpg Farm blu that includes puppet master as a bonjus.jpg|Farm Blu-ray which includes Puppet Master as one of the four extra movies Puppet Master II The second movie was released on two different Blu-ray releases, the European release had a lot of the scenes of violence cut out and the 88Films had all of these scenes restored. The 88Films release also included a commentary track. PuppetMaster2BluRay.jpg|Fullmoon direct release Puppet-Master-2--.jpg|88Films UK release germanvblu.jpg|Austrian release Puppet-Master-2-schwarz.jpg Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge PuppetMaster3BluRay.jpg|Fullmoon direct release Puppet-Master-3999.jpg|88Films UK release 71hYRzCF9bL._SY550_.jpg|Austrian release Puppet Master III - schwarz.jpg Puppet Master IV 12042758_440058622870022_6283822551211026122_n.jpg|Fullmoon direct release 12919711_1281253148557958_8588204253418555808_n.jpg|88Films UK release Puppet Master V ff.jpg|Fullmoon direct release 12512770_1281253151891291_5728196982417312568_n.jpg|88Films UK release Curse of the Puppet Master This movie only had one release and a lot of the footage was missing so they had to source it from a video tape so a lot of the quality differs. This version also had a new title screen and the Tank puppet effects were recreated from scratch with digital effects. This version also has longer, bloodier death scenes. CurseyBlu.png|Fullmoon direct release Retro Puppet Master This movie only had one release and a lot of the footage was missing so they had to source it from a video tape so a lot of the quality differs. This version also had a new title screen and some of the digital effects were recreated from scratch and look superior to the DVD and VHS release. thumretbnail.jpg|Fullmoon direct release Puppet Master: The Legacy This movie only had one release and a lot of the footage was missing so they had to source it from a video tape so a lot of the quality differs. This version also had a new title screen. PuppetMaster_TheLegacy_Blu-ray-BOX-700web.jpg|Fullmoon direct release Axis Trilogy pmaxisofevilbluray3d.jpg|Fullmoon direct release German Axis.jpg|German release pmxbluhigh1.jpg|Fullmoon direct release TermBlu.jpg|Fullmoon direct release Axis Blyuray Box.png|Trilogy set Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich 81X3M4xljUL._SL1500_.jpg 4k.jpg|4K 12097356-2764674067296957.jpg PuppetMaster-Art2-NWP.fw_.png SB0BO0.png 71iWrImJPVL._SX342_.jpg Trivia *SyFy Channel's Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys is the only one not announced for a Blu-ray release so far. *In the Retro and Curse Blu-ray releases, some of the digital effects were re-done from scratch. *In the Curse, Retro and Legacy releases there were updated intros with a new font title card and slightly different scenes used in the montage. *A lot of the scenes from Curse, Retro and Legacy were lost so some scenes are not remastered in HD. *In the Curse of the Puppet Master release there is some slightly longer death scenes. *In the Puppet Master 5 release there is a shot of Blade and Pinhead missing from the ending where Rick Myers is talking to the puppets. It is replaced with a closeup of Andre Toulon's face on top of Decapitron. *The 88 Films release of Puppet Master (1989) has a more crisp picture than the Full Moon release. *Arcana of the Puppet Master is only available in the trunk box set and contains over 6 hours of behind the scenes footage from Puppet Master 2 and 3 and exclusives interviews with David Allen. *The full uncut version of the original Puppet Master has never been on Blu-ray and some versions of Puppet Master II have been heavily censored. Category:Merchandise